Stellar Adventures Project
Stellar Adventures Project What is it? : The Stellar Adventures Project, or SAP, is a unique and expansive Role Playing Mini Building Game (a RPMBG?) in which the participating members build up their interstellar societies, explore the cosmos, discover great things, overcome great challenges, and go forth on a grand adventure which shall prove the might of their people!... Or they can just stay home, wait for the latest episode of Y-Files (the alien counter-part to Earth's "X-Files", obviously) to air, and wave hi to any neighbors that may stop by their corner of the galaxy... what ever floats their boat. : But, as usual, all is not well in the cosmos! While nations rise on worlds around the universe, with their peace and unity and their new triumphs so too does come war and bloodshed! Lead your people through times of peace and war, trade and annexation, friendship and betrayl; your empire's every move is based on your command and your command only! But beware what lays in wait in the darkness, for while you are tending to disputes and disasters, one may never know what unforeseeable threats you may face while your guard is down... How do I join? : It's really easy to join the SAP, all you have to do is create a wiki page for your society and build up your political capital - what shall be the first or perhaps the only, depending on what you choose, settlement under your peoples' claim. Once your political capital meets the proper standards, you can start the galactic adventure of a life time! Are there any rules or requirements? : There are many rules to the SAP, just to keep everything fair and to ensure no problems arise, but there is no restraints on joining; anyone can! We simply ask you abide by both our rules in general as well as the SAP rules/guidelines and HAVE FUN! What do I do? : Those who participate in SAP construct their own colonies, space stations, starships, and even design their own solar systems as they lead their people either to glory, to disaster, or even just to the local Space Mart to get some slurpees, what happens to your people relies entirely on yourself and how you interact with the SAP universe! Establish trade routes with your neighbors, alliances with your friends, declare war on those inferior to you, annex the weak, find a cure to that brain freeze you have from drinking your slurpee too fast! What you and your empire do is all up to you, the cosmos is calling! Guides Here we will help you enter the world of SAP! From the opening ceremony to the construction of your first colony to the finilization of your conquest of those scum who dared call themselves your neighbors even to the discovery of unimaginable wonders in the depths of the cosmos, we try to cover it all! *The Laws of Space *Where to settle? *Settling Colonies *Colonial Settlement Types *Interstellar Military *Interstellar Relations *Interstellar Trade *Interstellar Resources *Interstellar Borders *Powering An Empire *The Partridge In A Space Station Military Station Guide *The Boy Who Died Of Repitition *Colonial Population *The Overlord And The Slave Government Guide *The Coalition & Your Slave Workforce Coalition/Organization Guide *A Game Of Chance Random Event Guide Empires These brave peoples have dared to rise up and call themselves a SENTIENT PEOPLE, we shall crush them all! Or... trade with them... ally with them... or we could just ignore them... Frankly, it's your society so it's all up to you... Active Empires: *''Hyperborean Accord, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar (WIP) *''Terran Empire, The'' [Persuas ] (WIP) *''Natrail, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=5132211 Titanic23456 (WIP) *''Belgium http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=15687331 Someone7777 (WIP)' *Hydorian Union, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=5631692 Blockjack78 (WIP) *''Laginia ''http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=6127656 darklvor (WIP) *''Alteran Federation, The http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=4154913 Ironclaw27 (WIP)' *Promethian Star Union, The http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=946476 Peacekeeper12 (WIP)''' ' Dead Empires: *''Imperial Asterian Coalition, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar (DIA) *''Martian Federation of Commerce & Welfare, The http://jackaldude2 jackaldude2 (DOA)' *Mars Confederation, The'' [1WW2guy ] (DOA) *''Xorojosik Empire, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=22155859 ElOrfanato (DOA) *''Vaktovian Dominion, The'' [Tyro76 ] (DOA) *''United Federation, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=25174823 SpaceRaptorZulu (DOA) *''The Annunaki Confederacy http://www.roblox.com/user.aspx?id=7110339 Zeyrock (DOA)' *Republic of Cambodia'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=27911829 Alertcambodian (DOA) *''Solar Republic, The ''http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=14952843 Xoshi (UNF) *''United Karkland Empire, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=9928881 masterdarthwaffle (UNF) *''Empire of Rodina, The'' [TheRussianBear ] (UNF) *''Bricky System, The'' http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=4138693 JohnBrick (UNF) *''Argonian Empire, The ''http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=5911526 agamer1234567809 (UNF) Interstellar Hub The Interstellar Hub is where you can find everything from what I think of all the pitiful empires that surround me (Hint: I think they're all pitiful) to what group of pitiful nations are trying to regulate trade to who the next interstellar super star is... They, too, of course, being pitiful... *Intergalactic Frenemies *Racial Database *Interstellar Bazaar *The Outernet Category:SEOP Category:TRA Category:UKE Category:MFCW Category:MC Category:ER Category:BS Category:SR Category:SEOP Category:SAP Category:Empire Category:Planet Category:System Category:Race